


Crave eternal, know no other

by shootertron



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Fanmix, Incest, M/M, Playlist, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootertron/pseuds/shootertron
Summary: I made a Primedak playlist. Tracklist and explanations are inside.
Relationships: Hordak/Horde Prime (She-Ra)
Kudos: 4





	Crave eternal, know no other

**1\. Nightwish - Feel For You**  
**2\. Helium Vola - Panzer Hymnus**  
**3\. VNV Nation - Cold**  
**4.Amanda Palmer & Annie Clark - What's the Use of Wonderin'?**  
**5\. Eisbrecher - Abgrund**  
**6\. Sopor Aeternus & the Ensemble of Shadows - Under His Light**  
**7\. Nicole Dollanganger - Angels of Porn** (warning for discussion of eating disorder)  
**8\. Android Lust - Born to Rule**  
**9\. Emilie Autumn - Castle Down**  
**10.Bjork - An Echo, a Stain**  
**11.Tori Amos - Blood Roses** (warning for possible reference to corrective rape)  
**12.Nicole Dollanganger - Uncle  
**(outtake) **13\. Emilie Autumn - Chambermaid**

**1.[Feel for You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h24SF082oE4) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Nightwish-feel-for-you-lyrics))**  
_Barely cold in her grave_  
_Barely warm in my bed_  
_Settling for a draw tonight_  
_Puppet girl, your strings are mine  
_

_This one is for you_  
_For you, only for you_  
_Just give in to it, never think again_  
_I feel for you_

I wanted a song that communicated that Prime was Hordak's first love, someone so important he was monumental as an entire planet moving beneath Hordak's feet. But to Prime is just another puppet, a living corpse. With him - there's no need for thinking independently. Just go along with it and Big Brother will take care of everything.

**2\. Panzer Hymnus ([lyrics](https://shootertron.dreamwidth.org/4999.html))**  
_God, with impenetrable protection_  
_always shield me with your power!_

_Make every inch of my body immune,_  
_by covering me with a secure shield_

The clones view Prime as a god, someone who will lead them to victory and bring them the power of victory. I found it fitting how this song lists the body parts - several of which are weak in Hordak.

**3.[Cold](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v3RuTATY_C4) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Vnv-nation-cold-lyrics))  
** _Just your body on my body_  
_Want your thoughts of me inside_  
_Let your hands run on my skin_

_Let me be the one you need_  
_I shall be the one you feed_  
_All I am and all you see_  
_Is all I will and ever be_

Prime's possession is utterly complete. He doesn't want his clones to think anything but of serving him.

**4** **.[What's the Use of Wonderin'?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lzek4sHZp-c) ([lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/amandapalmer/whatstheuseofwondrin.html))  
** _Something made him the way that he is_  
_Whether he's false or true_  
_And something gave him_  
_The things that are his_  
_One of those things is you_

_So when he wants your kisses_  
_You will give them to the lad_  
_And anywhere he leads you, you will walk_  
_And any time he needs you_  
_You'll go running there like mad_

_You're his girl and he's your fella_  
_And all the rest is talk_

This song is from the Rodgers and Hammerstein Musical Carousel. The cover points out how creepy the lyrics can be if "your fella" is actually a sicko. It's that unquestioning devotion to Prime that's troubling, isn't it?

**5.[Abgrund](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FJZHB3T_cS8&feature=emb_logo) ([lyrics](https://lyricstranslate.com/en/abgrund-precipice.html#songtranslation))  
** _Dull and empty,_  
_you proceed,_  
_along the narrow ridge._  
  
_You keep pace,_  
_you're still keeping up._  
_The herd presses on too hard._  
  
_Do you still believe in what_  
_They make you believe?_  
_You've learned to submit._  
_(What for? Tell me!)_

Following the herd, waltzing to your death. That's the life of a clone on the front lines. Hordak "jumped" off - but not out of his own volition.  
**  
  
6\. [Under His Light](https://soporaeternus.bandcamp.com/track/under-his-light) ([lyrics](http://www.songlyrics.com/sopor-aeternus-the-ensemble-of-shadows/under-his-light-lyrics/))**

_Like sunlight on winterskin,  
_ _such is the pleasure he brings.  
_ _Down, down, down... to the  
_ _high-pitched sound of insect-like  
_ _buzzing machines.  
_ _Will he be waiting for me?_

  
_Bottles of ink and parchments_  
_of glory, all testify to the_  
_intricate story that slowly unfolds_  
_in my mind...-_  
_how could I not bath him in light?_  
  
_Yet, true is the heart that asks_  
_for nothing in return._  
_I can't tell him how I feel,_  
_just abandon all hope as I lean back_  
_and close my eyes...-_  
_there are scars in the evening sky._  
  
_Green is the light of the_  
_healing heart... or the demon_  
_that tears you apart._  
_Down, further down. to the_  
_ever soothing sound_  
_of busily humming machines._  
  
_He had not been waiting for me._

So much imagery. Buzzing machines, "Scars in the evening sky". Hordak making up a story in his head about how he was Prime's cherished one, how Prime will be happy to see him again.

**7\. Angels of Porn ([lyrics and song](https://nicoledollanganger.bandcamp.com/track/angels-of-porn-ii))  
** _make sacrifice in bathtubs_  
_and stained bed covers_  
_soak all of my clothes in holy water_  
_and drown them like a crying son_  
_drown them like a crying daughter_  
_praying in the night to the angels of porn_  
_nails in their wrists, knees on the floor_  
_great lakes full of cum extracted from everyone_

All beings must suffer to become pure.

**8\. Born to Rule ([lyrics and song](https://music.androidlust.com/track/born-to-rule#lyrics))  
** _Ancient waters flowing_  
_An ocean of time_  
_Caught between the worlds_  
_My love sublime_

_You are the one_  
_The one I choose_  
_In fire and blood_  
_You can never refuse_

Prime came back. But it wasn't the happy ending that was hoped for.

**9.[Castle Down](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZtsJuSkG9Og) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Emilie-autumn-castle-down-lyrics))  
** _You seem so devoted_  
_Your love is unconditional_  
_You were self-promoted_  
_I never asked you_  
_You were my everything_  
_My apparitional faith_  
_Where are you when I am screaming to my God_  
_What am I coming to_

_If I had another place to go_  
_Would you break me, is it that you know_  
_I have no choice but to rebuild again_  
_I'm tied so hard I can't remember when_  
_I last walked free upon these feet of mine_  
_But I'll draw the line_  
_There will come a Time_  
_When I am stronger_  
_Your words won't hurt any longer_

Also a song for Catra. I love the defiant princess metaphor - cause Hordak did really build a castle. Prime's love is "unconditional" - and he sees all.

**  
10.[An Echo, a Stain](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nW2GCadBa_s) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Bjork-an-echo-a-stain-lyrics))  
** _Don't say no to me_  
_You can't say no to me_  
_I won't see you_  
_Denied_  
  
_I'm sorry you saw that_  
_I'm sorry he did it_  
_An echo, a stain_  
_A stain_

This song is a favorite of mine for the vagueness, the sense of dread. It makes me think of someone spying on Prime and Hordak involved in...you know. Or even Prime flaunting it in front of his guests.

**  
11.Blood Roses ([lyrics](http://www.yessaid.com/lyrics/1996boysforpele/02bloodroses.html))  
** _you gave him your blood_  
_and your warm little diamond_  
_he likes killing you after you're dead_  
_you think I'm a queer_  
_I think you're a queer_  
_I think you're a queer_  
_Said I think you're a queer..._  
  
_God knows I know I've thrown away those graces_  
_The Belle of New Orleans tried to show me_  
_once how to tango_  
_wrapped around your feet_  
_wrapped around like good little roses_  
  
_...now you've cut out the flute_  
_from the throat of the loon_  
_at least when you cry now_  
_he can't even hear you_ **  
**

Hordak is very obviously a metaphor for a queer kid who escaped a religious cult. Now, Prime attempts to silence him, beat him back into conformity. **  
  
****12\. Uncle ([lyrics and song](https://nicoledollanganger.bandcamp.com/track/uncle))  
**_I wake up and I creep_  
_Down the hall to your feet_  
_Where I lay like a dog for you_  
_In Silk down to my knees..._

_I will always come to you_  
_When I’m weak and empty_  
_With my wedding night blues_  
_When I need you to fill me_  
_Like you do_

I imagine this being Hordak years later, on his wedding night. But his thoughts turn back to Prime. He can't get Prime out of his head. He still has dreams, fantasies about Prime. It scares him. He wants to punish himself for having these wrong thoughts. **  
  
(outtake) 13. Chambermaid ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Emilie-autumn-chambermaid-lyrics))  
**_I don't want to hear you say you love me_  
_You've been gone such a long time_  
_Won't you turn around_  
_Before I have to see this_  
_Face I once adored..._

_You have no hold over me_  
_What's in your cards now let me see_  
_I hope you've got what you wanted_  
_There's just one thing I know will never be_

_I'm not your chambermaid_  
_You're not my lord_

****  
This song is too upbeat compared to the others, but it's got some fitting "kiss off" lyrics. It's not "the" song I have in mind for Hordak's last bit of defiance against Prime. That would be "World Princess Pt II" by Grimes. ****  



End file.
